


Another day has passed and I'm missing you, another year has passed and I'm missing you

by mkblj



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: M/M, also unlike the title might suggest this was not inspired by missing you, but the lyrics somewhat suited the story lol, i cried, i did though have a lot of fun coming up with this idea, i don't get why the pairing hyunsik/eunkwang is so rare, i mean they've been basically acting like a lovestruck couple for the past 8 years, i repeat it's all a joke anyway, i should have called this story lovesick, in all good fun, it's all a joke anyway, its false i didn't, let's get on an emotional rollercoaster ride kids, minhyuk needs to find love and soon, our dear ih and yook are mostly just talked about, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkblj/pseuds/mkblj
Summary: Silliness and drunken stupidity lead you to over 300 unread messages on the groupchat and it does not mean good
Relationships: Lim Hyunsik/Seo Eunkwang
Kudos: 6





	Another day has passed and I'm missing you, another year has passed and I'm missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Also, tagging should be used as a way to summarize a story, it's much more fun that way. This is not just a way to justify my recent overuse of it.
> 
> And here's a disclaimer that I obviously don't own anyone around here

“LET’S MAKE THIS NIGHT MEMORABLE!” is the first thing Minhyuk said when he came over. More precisely, he shouted it dramatically while taking out the alcohol he had brought.

They gathered to celebrate Eunkang and Minhyuk’s birthdays, well, it’s their excuse for drinking tonight anyway. They tried video-calling Hyunsik, Ilhoon and Sungjae at the same time, which almost worked, Ilhoon said he loves them but has better things to do, which doesn’t keep him from sending them silly texts afterwards, mostly love declarations to each of them. And some weird theories, Peniel gets a lengthy text on how his hair could cure sleeping disorder, Minhyuk on how he is actually a body-builder-squirrel stuck in a human body, Eunkwang another love declaration and Changsub a lecture on why he should stop falling asleep everywhere. Sungjae couldn’t answer, but he sends weird texts on the group chat until he has do give his phone back. But Hyunsik stays on the phone until he has to give it back too.

Which, of course, has Eunkwang crying. Oh, he tries to hide it, but they already had a few drinks and he tears up easily anyway. Minhyuk goes on a rampage to find anything to console him while Changsub and Peniel both opt for the much easier awkward-pat-on-the-back comfort. Minhyuk figures they should play something and turns on the Wii console. There’s a very elaborate wii boxing tournament quickly organized, which does cheer Eunkwang up for a while. His celebratory dance when he wins (though it sounds obviously like Peniel let him) shows it.

But then, they decide to go back to their youth and do a never-have-I-ever game which gets them way too drunk. And they should have known Minhyuk has done so much weird stuff in his life. They do it for way too long and Minhyuk says it’s getting late and he should drive home and is determined to do so now. Peniel and Changsub have to chase him down to the building lobby, and bring him back by force (they carry him back). When they come back, Eunkwang has emptied most of the bottles they had left and is now sitting on the floor, his phone in one hand, opened on his chat with Hyunsik, a bottle of soju in the other and he’s crying.

They figure any blunt move would scare him away. Who knows what shit drunk Eunkwang can be up to. At least, now Minhyuk has no thoughts of driving. He slowly crouches next to him, carefully trying to get the bottle.

“Eunkwangie… what’s up? I think you’ve had enough bro...”

He should have known, his question only leads to Eunkwang hanging on his bottle, curling up on it, mumbling something unintelligible.

“What was that?" Peniel gently asks, walking closer.

“Hyunsikie won’t be done for a whole year.”

He breaks in sobs at that, and they figure they are drunk enough for an overly long group hug. Eunkwang really needs it. He’d been holding on good but sometimes he breaks down too. About everything by the way, and usually, Hyunsik is there to catch him but he can’t right now.

Now, let’s take a moment to remember that they’re all quite drunk during the conversation that follows.

“We could go kidnap Hyunsik and bring him back here.” Changsub offers, a beer bottle in hand and settled weirdly on the couch. Minhyuk, who’s sitting on a pillow on the floor nods while eating chocopie (he decided tonight they can eat anything, they’re supposedly celebrating his birthday after all). Eunkwang settled at the foot of the couch and nods too.

“No. – Peniel says, he’s sitting cross-legged beside Changsub – The army’s security is too strong! We should wait for his next vacation, keep him from going back and declare him kidnapped.”

They all strongly approve at that.

“Or. – Minhyuk says – We could have an “accident”, manage to have him break a leg and he can’t go back”

They all stare blankly at him.

“That’a bit… – Peniel starts.

– Violent. – Eunkwang finishes, but he looks slightly amused.

– We replace him with a clone! – Changsub screams triumphantly.

– THAT’S SUCH A GREAT IDEA! – Minhyuk enthusiastically approves, clapping.

– WE HIDE HIM AND SAY HE’S BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS! – Peniel goes on.

– EATEN BY A ZOMBIE! – Eunkwang adds, finally looking happier.

– TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE BY CHANGSUB! – Peniel offers.

– Hey! Why am I a vampire? – Changsub asks, looking shocked.

– You’re weirdly pale and sleep so much you don’t get sunlight. You could be any night creature. – Peniel answers like it’s the most logical explanation.

– That’s oddly accurate. – Minhyuk says frowning. – What are you?”

Eunkwang finally chuckles, and they’re glad they’ve managed to cheer him up. Eunkwang is their ray of sunshine, so Eunkwang being sad is like a day without a drop of sunlight. He’s precious, and they can’t stand it when he’s down.

They keep making up theories on what Changsub is and how they could get Hyunsik out of the military (they even wish for Ilhoon and Sungjae’s presence because they always come up with the craziest ideas, they might have sent them weird texts and vocal messages too) but then Minhyuk notices Eunkwang is still holding on to his phone. When he asks him about it Eunkwang holds on to it tighter. Now that he thinks about it, they never checked if Eunkwang had sent anything weird while they were downstairs.

“NO! He hasn’t replied yet!

– But he won’t see it until morning anyway!”

After a while of struggling, and Peniel and Changsub’s assistance, Minhyuk manages to get Eunkwang’s phone.

That’s when he sees it. And he tears up. This is true dedication. This is love. He drops the phone, curls up in the blanket and sobs. He wishes he had someone who loves him as much as Eunkwang loves Hyunsik.

Changsub picks up the phone and has an opposite reaction, he bursts out laughing, then tries to be serious again, then bursts out laughing again and runs for his own phone because Sungjae and Ilhoon _have_ to know this now, even though they’ll only see it tomorrow. No, he’ll call them tomorrow. No, he’ll sent a text _and_ call tomorrow.

Curious, Peniel picks up the phone Changsub threw on the couch and checks out the last texts Eunkwang sent before face-palming. He knew this all ordeal had been too normal. It was because the weirdest had already been done. But now Eunkwang was determined to go to Hyunsik’s base tonight and tell him in person. He got until the corridor until Changsub found something to tie their wrist together saying this was the safest trick. Minhyuk was still a sobbing mess.

They put Eunkwang to sleep. And, after managing to calm Minhyuk down and reassuring him that somewhere, someone who would love him even more than Eunkwang loved Hyunsik was just waiting to meet him; which had Minhyuk crying again, but this time because Peniel was such a smooth talker, Peniel finally manages to settle for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**_THE NEXT MORNING:_ **

Eunkwang wakes up with the worst headache he’s had in years. He goes to the kitchen and find Peniel there, enwrapped in a blanket, looking grumpy. But still looking better than Eunkwang does.

“I forgot how sharing a sleeping space with Minhyuk meant being kicked all night long.”

Eunkwang just nods, not feeling alive enough to say anything. He can’t seem to remember whatever the hell happened yesterday after they started drinking games. They can hear Minhyuk singing in the shower, more precisely, singing himself a breakup song. They’re not sure how he can be that energetic, but there a slight possibility that he’s just still drunk from yesterday.

And Changsub is still dead to this world, he fell asleep at the foot of Eunkwang’s bed with only Peniel’s hoodie as a blanket. He hasn’t moved in quite a while and he might be dead.

Minhyuk stops singing to swear at something, Eunkwang figures the water suddenly grew cold. He’s got to have that piping stuff fixed someday. They can hear Minhyuk whistling now, and why in the world is he in such a good mood? Eunkwang’s skull is about to explode, and he feels like he was run over last night.

He realizes he’s been stirring the tea he was preparing for five minutes now when Changsub walks in the kitchen and he might have become a zombie overnight. Peniel went to sit on the couch and his now frowning at his phone.

Minhyuk gets in the kitchen and takes a step back.

“Ew, you two look horrible…”

It’s his only comment as he leaves to join Peniel. They’re now whispering to each other, focused on whatever it is there’s on Peniel’s phone.

“Shhhhhhhhh….”

That is the first noise Changsub has made since he fell asleep still tied to Eunkwang’s hand, and it is about five minutes late, but he’s been standing lifelessly in the kitchen for about ten minutes now, so it’s not that surprising.

When Eunkwang was ready to go outside and Changsub had decided to stand watch by tying their wrists together and he had fell asleep still attached to Eunkwang’s arm. Peniel had untied them when he had noticed they were both asleep with a sigh and put his hoodie over Changsub because there was no way he was moving him and he couldn’t find a blanket, well, there was one but Minhyuk was still curled up in it, sobbing.

Minhyuk only remembers he got overly emotional for something stupid Eunkwang did but he doesn’t remember what and it all gets much clearer when Peniel shows him how their groupchat has been firing-up all morning. Which has him burst out laughing.

Eunkwang finds his phone forgotten on the carpet and checks it. Peniel and Minhyuk are both uncontrollably laughing, and Changsub has been giggling to himself since he looked at his own phone. Eunkwang takes a look and is surprised to see he has 20 messages from Hyunsik, and their group chat has over 300 unread messages. It’s only 11. What the hell happened? He starts by checking Hyunsik’s texts because Hyunsik usually prefers sending a few lengthy texts over lots of small ones.

**9:00:** _aw, I love you too Eunkwangie~_  
**9:00:** _I miss you tooo_  
**9:00:** _Wait_  
**9:00:** _What?_  
**9:00:** _..._  
**9:00:** _wth_  
**9:01:** _How drunk were you yesterday?_  
**9:01:** _Don’t answer that_  
**9:01:** _You alright?_  
**9:02:** _You know I love you, right?_  
**9:07:** _Did Changsub get a hold of your phone?_  
**9:07:** _I just received some weird text from Sungjae and he knows_  
**9:08:** _You know you can’t trust Changsub when he’s drunk_  
**9:08:** _The only one you should give your phone to is Peniel_  
**9:20:** _Yep, Changsub definitely saw it, Ilhoon knows too_  
**9:25:** _They’re roasting you on the group chat babe_  
**9:30:** _Are you dead?_  
**9:30:** _EEEEEEUNNNNNNNNNNKWANNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!_  
**9:32:** _I’m calling you as soon as I can_  
**9:40:** _Oh. And sweetie, I love you but that is not biologically possible._

Eunkwang frowns, what in the world did he send him yesterday? He scrolls up the conversation and gasps:

**01:58:** _Sikkie I miss youu!_  
**01:58:** _I love you so much! I forgot to say it before we hung up._  
**01:59:** _I said it but not like I wanted to_  
**01:59:** _I really miss youuuuuuuuuuuuu_  
**01:59:** _You know what_  
**02:00:** _I think there must be something going on_  
**02:00:** _because I miss you too much_  
**02:00:** _Or I’m pregnant_  
**02:00:** _it’s gotta be the hormones_  
**02:01:** _Yes, that’s it_  
**02:02:** _HYUNSIK COME HOME I’M PREGNANT_  
**02:02:** _THEY CAN’T POSSIBLY KEEP YOU FROM GOING HOME TO YOUR PREGNANT BOYFRIEND_  
**02:03:** _I think the baby is kicking. I must really be pregnant_  
**02:08:** _Actually I just needed to pee_  
**03:30:** _THAT’S IT_  
**03:30:** _I’M COMING 2 GET U_

Eunkwang rubs his eyes. Did he really? What the hell is wrong with him? He checks the groupchat and he’s got over 200 messages, which are mostly a conversation between Sungjae and Ilhoon who apparently “need some more tea” and at some point Hyunsik butting in to tell them to shut up and defend Eunkwang’s honor, Changsub laughing once in a while and Minhyuk launching himself into a detailled tale (at least what he remembers of it) of what happened. Peniel chips in to add stuff, and apparently they took pics too, Eunkwang has no recollection of them.

But there’s the funniest pic there. Minhyuk is sobbing in the background, Peniel is holding the phone while making his infamous “I-m-so-done-with-these-guys” face, pointing at Changsub diligently making an intricate knot of the tie he put on Eunkwang and his wrists.

This night was indeed a memorable one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one-shot I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading this stupid stuff i wrote!!!!!!!!! at least i ended it, i tend to start stuff, get lost in the plot and never finish it. I'm better at short stories anyway
> 
> let's prepare for the first non-solo album we're getting after two years... I can't believe it's already been two years since hour moment...


End file.
